


After Puppeteer 2

by imintomanyfandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imintomanyfandoms/pseuds/imintomanyfandoms
Summary: basically what happened after the episode puppeteer 2 and also kinda a writing prompt so yeah





	After Puppeteer 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this one person on the internet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+one+person+on+the+internet).



"Bye-Bye little butterfly." I watch the pure white butterfly fly into the sky. After I detransform the rest of the day went in a blur. After Adrien rejecting me in the nicest way he could, but still ripping my heart out, I need some fresh air and some Vodka. If only I were 18.

"Tikki, Spots On." After the transformation's complete I jump off the balcony and head to the Eiffel Tower. 

* * *

"Marinette seemed really upset." I sigh. "I really fucked up."

"Yeah you did," Plagg replied.

I glare at him. "You're not helping." I go over to my window. "Maybe Cat Noir can cheer her up!"

Plagg glares at me. "Sure."

"Plagg, Claws Out!" I jump out of my window and start to baton to Marinettes house. On the way there I am knocked out of the sky,onto the ground. "What the hell?!" I yell.

"Language Cat."

I look over and see Ladybug sprawled onto the road. "Ladybug?"

* * *

This is not what I need right now. _He_ is not what I need right now. "No, it's Hawkmoth." I reply sarcastically. 

  
He hesitates. "R-Really?"

I roll my eyes. "Did you seriously just fall for that?"

"N-No, of course not, and you never know.... really."

"Sure. Now if you don't mind, I need some alone time." I turn around and throw my yo-yo towards the nearest building.

* * *

That was..... weird. She seems really upset. Great. Now I have a choice. To try and comfort the love of my life or try and comfort a friend. What a crossroads. After a few minutes of pacing, I decide to go after Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk


End file.
